148966-disappointing-what-carbin-is-doing
Content ---- ---- So....nothing? | |} ---- Whats a content drop? | |} ---- Judging something when it arrives is generally the smart way to do it. ;) Although it would make sense to also judge effort based on how long content takes to go live. At this point they've gone past the quarterly mark... but that's not unusual for Carbine or even game studios in general. I'd be disappointed if we don't get it in early-mid February, and would criticize if it takes until March-April. | |} ---- I giggled. :3 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thats why we come to the official forums and get nothing. kind of like the content we get | |} ---- Well to be fair, that's a lot of disgruntle people who use to work for Carbine. But then again, not many people rate their jobs on GlassDoor, I've done it once and that was when I really hated the place. Not many people aren't going to GlassDoor to say how great the company is to work for. | |} ---- ---- Yes, i have some weeks ago. And i read there that the studio suffers on a questionable "leader"ship which is mostly resistant to any kind of input or suggestions, while alot of enthusiastic guys downstairs explore with talent and ideas that just go "pufff!". Which is exactly how Carbine has shown themselves already way before release by instisting on repeating the very same mistakes that got other studios and titles in deep trouble and up until today, where a megaton of great ideas and suggestions still go unheard. I'm not saying that everyone making a suggestion here has a masterplan of how to safe the game -and yes, just a few minutes after going F2P it seems to need saving again, which is a shame on it's own, considering the screaming potential of this product. But an awful lot of forum users who actually play the game seem to have a much better perspective of it's flaws and how to finally really change this and that for the better. Carbine at the other end has shown over and over that they don't really know how everything works out and affects the player's experience in the end, but rather go for a trial and error attempt just to finally sweep the problem under the rug. I'm having the impression that at Carbine there is a single person here and there working on stuff to which other studios rather dedicate a whole team. So far i have Carbine seen operating in these two modes only: 1. taking forever to get anything out the door, which then also needs fixes that again need fixing. "If it's now somewhat playable, well.. then it's not necessarily broken anymore-so we leave it that way". 2. nothing happening I came clear with the idea that this is going to stay that way. Carbine seems to be caught in a vicious circle of not having enough manpower and financial ressources to turn Wildstar around and since they can't lift the game up to it's potential and more popularity, they will never have more manpower or ressources. This is just too sad for this gem of a game. But Carbine had it coming and it's on them only. I take my hat off to everyone who is still here and at this time i'm not even sure if Carbine still deserves a core playerbase as loyal as this. But on the other hand, you just can't blame anyone who left or is leaving for not wanting to cope with at times disgraceful bugs left and right, a non-functional UI (even after their 2nd try), missing baseline QoL features that other games had ten years ago and only a handful of alt-unfriendly content and invest time in a game with a more than uncertain future. Edited for some typos. Edited January 14, 2016 by f234r2gh | |} ---- ---- I always wondered why there was never a Soundtrack or Artbook for sale. | |} ---- You know there the merchandise will be Exile bias. :lol: | |} ---- That'll be a pretty short conversation. How about all that nothing? Did you hear about the nothing they just announced? Carbine's doing a damned fine job of nothing these days, not counting additions to the cash shop! | |} ---- yea the joke's been made. :P But I don't see any validity in it as we all know that app. 4 months is common for Wildstar drops, and we're not there yet (though presumably we'll push past it this time). I believe my point still stands. Gauging the ~effort~ of a dev team based solely on small events doesn't make much sense. When we hit the 5 month mark without a drop, or if the drop comes and seems lacklustre or bad, sure, go at it. | |} ---- It'll need a whole expansion in order to gain a healthy playerbase back lol. | |} ---- the playerbase was never what most MMO gamers would consider healthy. :( It's a niche game, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing if you're OK with niche games/smaller communities. I played on several low pop servers on WoW for years and it was fine. When I went to one of the really high pop realms I actually felt alienated and a bit repulsed by some of the garbage/memey stuff going on in public chats— like moving from a small comfy town to downtown New York, I would guess. :P I quit WoW shortly after that. | |} ---- I would buy so much physical merchandise, it's not even funny. That said, usually the reason a company isn't doing this is because of the cost of production. | |} ----